Cake Confessions
by Akulaledi
Summary: Eijun smiled and lifted the cover of the white box. What was inside made him freeze. Inside was probably the prettiest cake he'd ever seen. Misawa.


Everyone was being oddly nice to him today. Eijun was currently sitting in his class thinking this over. The morning began strange. He wasn't awaken with any sort of wrestling move from his caring Senpai, Kuramochi. Eijun was actually woken by his alarm he'd actually set for once.

Kuramochi even had breakfast waiting for him when he arrived at the cafeteria after a morning run. He eyed it oddly. Kuramochi just gruffly said "Don't get used to it Sawamoron, it's just for today." When he had sat down next to him

'What is so special about today?' He thought as he began eating. Miyuki came up behind him and ruffled his hair as he sat down next to him. Eijun slightly growled and fixed his hair.

"Morning Sawamura."

"Ah...Miyuki, catch for me later!"

"Sure!"

"Oh come on, can't you catch like...wait, what?" Eijun looked wide eyed at the catcher who was snickering behind his hand. Miyuki pulled his hand away and repeated his answer.

"Sure, I'll catch for you after practice." Eijun blinked, he didn't know what was going on. Were the planets aligning or something? He immediately got suspicious.

"You will?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yup."

"Why?" Eijun asked. Miyuki smiled wider at him and briefly made eye contact with Kuramochi. The shortstop mouthed 'He forgot' and rolled his eyes.

"Think of it as a gift."

"A gift for what?" Eijun questioned and Miyuki ruffled the pitcher's hair again.

"Just because you're an idiot." Eijun swatted the older's hands away and protested.

"Hey! This is uncalled for!" He growled and went back to his food. Miyuki just snickered next to him.

-X-X-

When Eijun got to school, even Kanemaru was being oddly nice to him, not ragging him about homework or test grades. He felt so weirded out. 'Seriously, why are they all being so nice?' He thought for about the third time this afternoon. He looked out the window and internally groaned. There were dark clouds rolling up on the horizon.

'So much for Miyuki catching for me.' Eijun frowned 'and it was such a rare opportunity too.'

His eyes drifted back to the chalk board to where his teacher was writing out a math problem. In the corner was the date, Friday May 15th written neatly in his teacher's handwriting. He stared at it and then something clicked.

"Ehhhhhhh?! So that's why!" He bolted out of his chair and scared the living daylights out of his fellow classmates. His teacher jumped about a foot in the air and cracked the chalk in his hand. The man slowly turned to face Eijun who currently had slapped his hand over his mouth and was slowly turning red.

"Sawamura-kun?"

"Uh...I think I figured out the problem." Eijun lied sheepishly.

"Already? Would you like to come show the class how you did it?"

"Uh"

"Come on, show us how you did it." The teacher held out the broken chalk expectantly.

'Shit.' was all Eijun could think as he made his way to the chalk board. 'I don't even know what class this is.' He grabbed the chalk and stood in front of the board. 'It's a math problem, of course it is.' Eijun stood there for a moment and began to sweat nervously as he looked it over.

"Um, on second glance, I don't know it." He placed the chalk down and there was a snicker in the back which proceeded to travel around the rest of the room until everyone was giggling.

"Sawamura-kun, please stay after class today."

"Of course Sir." He mumbled and made his way back to his seat, cheeks red.

-X-X-

And so, after his lovely grill session with his teacher about outbursts, here he was, sprinting down the hallway with a smile on his face.

'It's my birthday! How could I forget?!' He reached the front door and switched his shoes. Eijun only made it ten steps outside before the sky opened up and it began to pour. He froze in place and groaned as he turned back to the school, drenched. Shaking the water off as he stood in the doorway he heard a familiar snicker and turned to glare at the one who produced it.

"It's not funny." Eijun said with narrowed eyes.

"On the contrary, it's hilarious." Miyuki said as he slipped on his regular shoes. He balanced a medium white box on his right hand as he did so. Eijun looked at it curiously.

"What's in the box?"

"Something for later." Miyuki said simply.

"Uh...huh okay. Isn't it going to get rained on in this down pour?"

"Well unlike you, I was prepared for the rain." He wiggled an umbrella in front of Eijun.

"Oh, I see." He stood there for a moment and glanced near the door to see if there were any loaner umbrellas left. He groaned internally when there were none. Miyuki snickered at him.

"Want to share?"

"Wouldn't it be weird?"

"Only if you make it weird. Come on." Miyuki held out the white box in his hands out indicating that Eijun should take it. "Don't tip it."

"Okay." Eijun slipped his hands underneath the box faintly brushing against Miyuki's. The older quickly removed his own hands and dug into the school bag that was hanging on his shoulder.

"Before we go take off your shirt." Eijun nearly dropped the box at the request. He stared at Miyuki with wide eyes. Miyuki produced his gym jacket from his bag.

"Oh..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sawamura,"

"I mean I know it's my birthday and all...but."

"HAH! You actually remembered finally?"

"SHUT UP, so I forgot, so what?" Eijun exclaimed as he switched the box for the jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and peeled it off his body. Miyuki watched him as he did so. His mind suddenly going blank at the wet skin. The overwhelming urge to chase a rain drop down Eijun's chest with his mouth hit him hard. As soon as the thought hit him, he adverted his eyes with a faint pink dusting the edges of his cheeks and ears. Eijun finished zipping up the jacket and looked back to Miyuki.

"Ready?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah" He handed the box back to Eijun as he adjusted his bag strap and grabbed the umbrella.

"Come on Sawamura, I did promise I would catch for you. It looks like we won't have practice, so that means you can have me all to yourself for the afternoon." He slung his arm around the pitcher in a playful manner as he whispered the last part of his sentence directly into Eijun's ear. Eijun froze and nearly dropped the box again.

"Agh, don't do that. It tickles." He whined.

'Cute.' was all Miyuki could think. Eijun grabbed his arm and tried to pry it off with one hand. Miyuki just tightened his hold and started dragging him towards the door.

"You know, I can walk on my own." The pitcher grumbled.

"Can you now?" Miyuki cracked a smile at him.

"Ugh...Let me go." Eijun growled.

"Nah." Just as they were making their way out the door, the wind picked up and the rain fell harder. "On second thought, maybe we should hang here for a little while." Miyuki commented as the rain pounded against the door. They both sighed. Miyuki released his hold on Eijun. His hand trailed slightly on his arm.

If they were going to be stuck at school, they were going to miss the party the rest of the team was setting up for Sawamura and Kuramochi. They were just going to combine the two into one to make it easier. Granted Miyuki had till six to get Eijun to the cafeteria. He looked at his wrist watch. It was close to four now. So there was still a lot of time to get there but this rain was pushing it and he really didn't want the cake in the white box to get ruined.

He volunteered to make Sawamura's cake while Ryosuke made Kuramochi's. Miyuki frowned but then smiled. If they were going to be stuck here then they might as well get comfy until the rain dies down. Miyuki's hand suddenly latched its self onto Eijun's waist. The younger jumped at the contact. The catcher forced Eijun to turn and led him away from the door.

"Let's go find a place to wait out the rain."

"W-wait! Where are we going?" Eijun stammered slightly.

"I think the Home Ec room is still open, I know one of the teachers is staying late today." Miyuki answered as he pushed Eijun along. They walked down the hallway to the destined room and just as Miyuki said the Home Ec teacher was still futzing around the classroom. He was surprised when Miyuki lightly tapped on the door.

"Who is it? Oh Miyuki-kun!" The older man smiled.

"Good Afternoon Sensei. I was wondering if we could borrow the room for a little bit while the rain dies down."

"I was just about to go but as long as you make sure to lock up after yourselves I don't see a problem with it." He pulled his key ring out of his pocket and slid a key off. "Just drop this off in the teacher's office when you leave."

"Thank you very much!" Miyuki bowed slightly and the teacher handed him the key. Eijun was slightly confused. 'How was it so easy to stay?' He thought as he slipped the white box onto a counter and sat on one of the stools next to it. His confusion must have been showing on his face because as soon as the teacher left and Miyuki turned to him and explained.

"I generally hang around here during lunch, so I'm pretty well known."

"I see." It went quiet as Miyuki took a seat next to him. A little too close for Eijun's comfort but he pushed that feeling aside as Miyuki leaned into him slightly.

"So." Miyuki started.

"Yeah?"

"I knew you were an idiot but to forget your own birthday takes it to a new level." A vein popped on the side of Eijun's head and he crossed his arms with a pout.

"There are a lot of people who forget about their birthdays. It's just that we've been so busy lately that it totally slipped my mind!"

"I guess that's understandable, but that doesn't excuse you from being an idiot." Miyuki snickered.

"Hey! You could at least be nice to me on my birthday!" Eijun cried and pouted further. "Why'd I have to get stuck with you?"

"Suck it up partner, it was just meant to be."

"I don't know what 'it' is but I don't like it." Eijun grumbled and flushed lightly. It wasn't like he was against this one on one time with Miyuki. In fact he was extremely happy about it. Especially since he had come to terms with his feelings not that long ago. Now he couldn't help but flush every so often when Miyuki just looked at him. He could get by with being alone with him but the way Miyuki was invading his personal space right now was killing him.

"So" Eijun looked anywhere besides the catcher. "Can I see what's in the box?" He poked the box with his finger. Miyuki took a moment to answer.

"Well it's supposed to be a surprise but I guess it should be okay." 'Hopefully it doesn't ruin anyone's plans if he just sees the cake.' Miyuki thought and pushed the box in front of Eijun. "Knock yourself out."

Eijun smiled and lifted the cover of the white box. What was inside made him freeze. Inside was probably the prettiest cake he'd ever seen. It was a small white round cake. The top was decorated with small candied baseballs lining the circumference. In the middle of the cake sat a decorated chocolate piece that said 'Happy Birthday Sawamura Eijun!' His eyes suddenly teared up.

"It's for me?"

"Your name is on it isn't it?"

"Did you make this?"

"Of course I did, I made it during lunch and home ec."

"Really?" Eijun looked up at Miyuki with appreciative tears in his eyes.

"Yeah."

Eijun rubbed his eyes and Miyuki smiled at him.

"Just don't cry on the cake."

"S-shut up. Idiot." He rubbed the wetness from his eyes completely. He smiled widely at the catcher.

"Thank you so much! It looks delicious!" A small blush surfaced under Miyuki's glasses and he had to advert his eyes from the radiance that was Sawamura Eijun.

"It's not a problem, you're welcome."

"Can we eat it?" Eijun asked with sparkly eyes. 'Well...It is _his_ cake' Miyuki thought.

"Now?" He smirked slightly.

"Why not? I want to try it."

"Well, okay then." Miyuki sat up from the stool. "Let me see if I can find a plate and knife." He walked over to a cupboard and looked inside. He pulled down a plate and opened a drawer beneath the cupboard to grab a knife. He heard a click of a camera go off and he turned back to the pitcher who had his phone in his hands, grinning down at the cake.

"What?" Eijun asked innocently, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Nothing." Miyuki said as he grabbed a fork before closing the drawer. He made his way back to the counter they were sitting at.

"Have at it Birthday Boy." Miyuki smiled and handed the utensils to Eijun who accepted them with a slight pout.

"Are you even going to sing to me?"

"I'll spare you the torture today since it's your birthday." Miyuki laughed.

"How considerate of you." Eijun looked down at the lone plate and fork. "Don't you want any?"

"I'll have some later."

"Who says I'm sharing later?" Eijun picked up the knife and cut a small slice for himself.

"Oh I think you'll share."

"Ohhhkay" Eijun drawled out and dug into his slice. Miyuki watched in amusement as Eijun's eyes lit up as he chewed.

"Oh wow! This is just...wow!" Miyuki smiled widely as Eijun continued eating.

"That good huh?" Eijun nodded his head vigorously.

"This is seriously the best cake I've ever had. It's not too sweet and it's fluffy and just melts in my mouth it's...it's."

"Good, great, wonderful-"

"Perfect. It's absolutely perfect." Miyuki's heart exploded at that. He had to turn away from Eijun to attempt to control the blush that blossomed over his cheeks. He tried and filed at composing himself so he adjusted his glasses and laughed a little. He could feel Eijun's eyes on him.

"Uh, thanks."

"No, thank you. Seriously this is the best cake I've ever had and you made this?"

"Yeah."

"Please, for the love of everything good, make me another?"

"You haven't even finished this one."

"But I will and then it will be gone and I'll be sad."

"It's just cake."

"Correction, a perfect cake."

"Stop it, you're flattering me too much."

"Well you deserve it this time. I didn't know you cooked."

"Yeah I do, but don't go around telling everyone or I'll have to make everyone a cake for their birthday and I definitely don't have time for that." Eijun took his last bite of the cake that was on his plate.

"So then how'd you find the time to make me a cake?" He asked innocently.

"Cause I always have time for you." Miyuki said before he realized what had come out of his mouth. "I...ah." He started but then shut his mouth. 'Well that's out there then.' His eyes flickered to Eijun's and he nearly laughed out loud by the startled and red face the pitcher had. Eijun blinked and composed himself.

"If you always have time for me, then how come you never catch for me?" This, Miyuki did laugh aloud at.

"Of...of course your mind would go straight to pitching." He held his stomach as he laughed.

"It's a legitimate question!" Eijun huffed and turned away from the laughing catcher mumbling "It's not that funny."

"No...it is...It's such a 'you' question." Miyuki said as he caught his breath. "To answer that," Miyuki paused. This was going to be one hell of a birthday gift if he accepted it. "I like when you follow me around begging for me to catch for you. It's cute." Eijun's face erupted in red once again as he whipped his head around to face Miyuki.

"I do not beg!" Eijun's eyes narrowed "And I'm not cute."

"No. You're pretty cute." Miyuki challenged and reached up to ruffle Eijun's hair. The younger squawked and tried to dodge but shifted too much on the stool. He started to fall back but Miyuki caught his wrist and pulled him towards himself.

'Most embarrassing birthday ever!' Eijun thought for a split second as he collided with Miyuki's chest.

"That was close." Miyuki breathed. Eijun didn't move. He didn't know if it was out of shock or embarrassment or whatever this new feeling was twisting around in his gut. All he knew is that all his blood was rushing to his head right now. Miyuki could feel the heat of Eijun's face through his shirt. He chuckled slightly.

"If you keep blushing like that, you'll pass out Sawamura." Eijun reeled back just narrowly missing Miyuki's chin.

"Who's fault do you think it is?"

The catcher smirked at him. "Obviously yours, for being so cute."

Eijun groaned. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I like you." Miyuki said quickly, not giving Eijun a chance to process it as the younger gathered up the front of his shirt to drag him in closer.

"Oh my God Miyuki why can-...wait...what?" Eijun started as a yell but then trickled into a soft realization. Miyuki rolled his eyes and grasped onto Eijun's shirt. He yanked him down so that their lips met briefly. Pulling away he restated. "Because I like you."

Eijun let his words process in his mind. His lips tingled from the brief kiss. Both of their eyes were locked together as Miyuki waited for some sort of an answer.

"I" Eijun started "I really like you too." He said softly. Miyuki released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He slid his hand from the front of Eijun's shirt to the back of his neck and pulled him in again. Eijun relaxed and responded immediately to the kiss. Moving his arms from the front of Miyuki's shirt to wrap them around his neck. He tilted his head slightly in order to avoid the edge of Miyuki's glasses. Eijun pressed in harder wanting to feel more of the soft lips. After a moment he pulled back and sighed "I really like you, Senpai." Softly against Miyuki's lips.

Apparently that was all it took to set off the catcher. Eijun gasped as he was suddenly shoved against the counter as Miyuki sat up. The gasp allowed Miyuki to slip his tongue past the pitcher's lips. It was definitely odd, feeling Miyuki's tongue in his mouth but accepted it in a heartbeat. Miyuki smiled in his head and proceeded to explore.

He explored every inch of Eijun's mouth and was delighted to find out the pitcher was matching his attempts. He was even more delighted when Eijun started making small moans in his throat. They kept up with the kiss for a few more moments before air began to be an issue. Sliding his hands up to Miyuki's cheeks, Eijun pulled away first and softly stroked the soft skin as he did. Miyuki smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips against Eijun's once more again.

"So..." Miyuki started "We should date" He said against the pitcher's lips Eijun pulled back to look Miyuki in the eyes. They both stared at one another for a moment, until Eijun cracked up.

"You're gifting yourself to me?"

"Well...I am a phenomenal gift." Eijun nearly doubled over in laughter. Miyuki rolled is eyes but smiled. "Well if you don't want me..." He started to back away from Eijun, the pitcher's arms immediately came up to lock him in a hug.

"No, no, no I want you. Best gift in the history of gifts!"

"You flatter me"

"Only when you deserve it." Eijun grinned and pecked Miyuki's lips. Miyuki brought his arms around the younger to squeeze back. His honey eyes stared into liquid gold bright with happiness. He smiled.

"So you'll date me?"

"Yes, of course. I've only been waiting forever for you to ask me."

"Forever huh?"

"Okay, maybe not forever, maybe since I first met you."

"So love at first sight?"

"Nobody said that!" Eijun flushed and pushed at Miyuki's shoulder lightly.

"Sure, sure." The older laughed and dipped his head to rest his forehead on Eijun's. "I bet it was." He said quietly. Eijun's face went scarlet but he didn't say anything. Miyuki just smiled and pulled away to glance at the window.

"Oh hey! The rain's calmed down. Wanna brave it and go back to the dorm?"

"Yeah." Eijun said and Miyuki glanced at the clock next. It was just about five. Still more than enough time to get him to the surprise party. He backed away enough for Eijun to move.

"Wanna hang out?" Miyuki asked the pitcher casually.

"You mean we're not now?"

"I was thinking we could go back and get comfortable." He smirked slightly. Eijun looked at him for a moment then smiled slyly.

"I know I'm repeating this but I know it's my birthday and all..."

"And I told you to get your mind out of the gutter. Besides I got you into my clothes, what makes you think I can't get you out of them?" Miyuki chuckled as his voice went a tad seductive at the end. His hand grabbed the jacket's zipper and pulled it down slightly.

"I never said you couldn't get me out of them." Eijun grabbed Miyuki's hand and dragged the zipper down the rest of the way. Miyuki's eyes lit up with surprise, his smirk faltered a bit as his cheeks heated up. Eijun watched in glee as the blush traveled to his ears.

'So he can play this game too?' Miyuki thought with amusement. "Wow such a tease!" Miyuki laughed.

"Says the king of teases!" Eijun shot back and took a step forward to gently kiss Miyuki's cheek before turning to pack up the cake. 'Oh no you don't." The catcher thought wickedly and quickly boxed Eijun in as he was reaching for the box.

"Miyuki?" The younger questioned and was answered by arms wrapping around his waist.

"You kill me sometimes."

"Hah, well you know..." Eijun trailed off as he felt a mouth on the back of his neck and his breath hitched in his throat as hand slipped inside the open jacket. "Miyuki...Wait, what..." Eijun's hands flew up to grab at Miyuki's but faltered when he felt teeth on his neck. He weakly tugged at the catcher's hands but quickly lost the will to resist as Miyuki bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Ahnnn" The sound slipped out of Eijun's mouth and for the second time that day he slapped his hand across his mouth. But Miyuki's hand immediately yanked it down as soon as he did it.

"Don't." He said simply as he released Eijun's neck for a moment before intertwining their fingers and dragging their hands down to the counter. Miyuki then resumed his work on the pitcher's neck. Eijun squirmed in his hold. This was definitely a new feeling for him, at least he knew now that his neck was ridiculously sensitive. He bit down on his lip to keep somewhat quiet because he really didn't want anybody catching them in this compromising position.

It was working until he felt something caress his side. Oh. He had forgotten about Miyuki's other hand. It moved from its position on Eijun's hip and slowly made its way up to his chest. Eijun stiffened slightly at first at the contact. Miyuki paused waiting to see if Eijun was going to tell him to stop but Eijun wasn't shaking his signs like usual so he continued on.

Miyuki dragged his thumb lightly over Eijun's nipple and the pitcher jumped at the contact. Pushing back into the catcher's chest. He was beginning to become mortified of the reaction his body was having to Miyuki's light touches. He was definitely hardening and it was getting a little uncomfortable. Miyuki released his neck and planted tiny kisses along Eijun's shoulder, nosing the fabric out of the way as he did.

"Sawamura." Miyuki said softly "We should probably get going."

"Well I was getting ready to go but someone jumped me and now..." Eijun trailed off and fidgeted a bit.

"And now what?" Miyuki questioned and leaned in harder on Eijun's back.

"I got to wait a minute or two before I go anywhere Bakayuki." Eijun hissed and turned to glare at Miyuki from the side of his eyes.

"Oh really now?" Miyuki asked feigning innocence. "Why is that?"

Eijun resisted the urge to roll his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but anything he was about to say just came out as a squeak. Miyuki had chosen that moment to palm the pitcher's erection. "Because of this?" Miyuki asked. A small moan slipped from Eijun's mouth. Miyuki smiled at the noise. "I can help you with that you know."

Eijun chuckled slightly but it went airy as Miyuki began to massage his hand in place. He couldn't help but push into the hand. "You are so unromantic. You could...ngh at least buy me dinner first."

Miyuki laughed. "I did. I made a cake for you." Well...he did have a point there.

"Ugh...Whatever." Eijun grumbled and flopped his head back onto Miyuki's shoulder. He gently kissed Miyuki's chin. "Help me then, Senpai."

The catcher's hand stilled to Eijun's disappointment, but then the hand that was intertwined with his own untangled its self to hold onto his chin Miyuki proceeded to shove his tongue in Eijun's mouth, albeit at an awkward angle but it got the message across. It was even clearer as he ground into Eijun's ass with his own erection. Everything screamed 'I want you!'

When he let go of Eijun's chin, Miyuki mumbled "Brat" under his breath and shoved his hand down the front of the pitcher's pants to grasp at skin. Eijun's moan was much louder than before as he ground into the heat of Miyuki's palm. Miyuki clicked his tongue in irritation. 'Too tight to move.' He thought and slipped his hand back out to unbutton and unzip Eijun's pants with both hands. He undid them quickly and shoved his hand back in.

"Better?" Eijun asked amused.

"Quiet you." Miyuki said as he resumed palming Eijun who promptly went quiet at the touch. From the touch he could tell Eijun wasn't much different from his own, maybe just a tad smaller around the circumference but the length was about the same. He test stroked it and Eijun twitched in his arms. Taking it as a go ahead, he set up a slow easy pace with his hand. Eijun leaned forward slightly to place his hands on the counter and ground his ass into Miyuki's hips.

The catcher smirked 'Who knew he could be so lewd?'

"Hey M-miyuki?" Eijun suddenly asked.

"Yes?" He didn't even pause in his actions.

"Ngh...You don't happen to have any sort of lotion on you do you?" He paused at the question. He did have some hand lotion in his school bag. 'I guess it would be a little uncomfortable going at it dry.'

"Yeah, I do hold on." Miyuki said and removed his hands again. He turned away to retrieve his bag on the floor and Eijun moved so he was sitting on the counter. Miyuki grabbed the lotion and turned back to the pitcher. He wedged himself effectively between his legs and claimed his mouth again. Miyuki managed to open the tube and get a generous amount on his hand while he licked inside Eijun's mouth.

The pitcher wrapped his arms around Miyuki's neck and pulled him in closer. Miyuki took the opportunity to wrap his lotion covered hand around Eijun's cock. Eijun arched into him at the touch and moaned into the kiss. Miyuki pulled away slightly and ran his tongue along the seam of Eijun's lips, smirking slightly.

"S'good now, yeah?" He asked and started a slow pace again.

"Good but you can go faster."

"Hahaha impatient are we?" Miyuki laughed and bumped his nose against Eijun's.

"No!..Yes! Maybe...Just touch me more damn it!" Eijun growled and bucked his hips up into the hand on his dick to get the message across. Miyuki chuckled again and sped his hand up.

"You better touch me back too Sawamura." Miyuki said as he nudged his hips into Eijun's.

"I...will. I promise, just finish me first."

"Selfish birthday brat." Miyuki muttered softly and kissed Eijun's cheek. His mouth made its way to his earlobe and latched onto it, sucking it softly. Eijun shivered at both sensations on his ear and dick. He cried out at a particularly sharp suck that turned into a light bite. Miyuki pulled away and focused on the movements of his hand. Eijun was clinging to his shoulders, his breathing coming out in short pants.

'He seems close.' Miyuki thought. His thoughts were confirmed as Eijun gasped out pleadingly. "Miyuki-Senpai...Close." The older smirked and leaned in closer.

"Come on Sawamura-kun." He softly said near the younger's ear. "Come on, come for me." His words and a few more pumps of his hand had Eijun throwing his head back with a cry, coming into the catcher's hand. He shook slightly as he came down from his high and gathered his bearings. Miyuki stepped back to move to the sink on the same counter Eijun was sitting on. He quickly washed his hands and grabbed a towel next to it.

After wetting and wringing it out he went back to Eijun and proceeded to clean him up. Eijun snapped out of the slight haze he was in as soon as the wet towel touched him. He twitched at the touch as he was still a little sensitive. He pushed Miyuki's hand away after a moment and then pushed the rest of him back softly.

"What are..." Miyuki started as Eijun got up but his question was answered as the boy sunk to his knees in front of him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Eijun fiddled with the button and zipper of Miyuki's pants before he got them undone. He pulled them down to the top of his thighs quickly, releasing the hard cock underneath them. Miyuki's mind barely caught up with the situation just as Eijun took a determined lick from base to tip. Miyuki couldn't stop the groan he produced even if he wanted to.

"Fuck..Sawamura." He paused then chuckled "It's not even _my_ birthday idiot." Eijun's eyes flashed dangerously as he dragged is tongue across the head slowly. He smiled slyly as Miyuki groaned again.

"It's something I wanted to do, so be grateful."

"Oh. I am." Miyuki sighed softly as Eijun ran his tongue over the slit. "By chance, have you done this before?" He asked.

"Nope." Eijun pulled back slightly to answer. Miyuki laughed slightly.

"Good. Neither have I, we can experience this together." He winked at his kohai. There was a spark ignited behind Eijun's eyes as Miyuki said this. The fact that he was the first to do this to him excited him to no bounds. With newfound enthusiasm, Eijun leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head and sucked a majority of Miyuki's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" The older hissed and hunched over slightly, unprepared for the pleasure that hit him. He grabbed onto the counter above Eijun's head and held on as the pitcher's head started to bob slowly. Eijun brought his hands up to grasp underneath the hard cock in his mouth to hold it steady as he took in as much of Miyuki as he could.

Miyuki hissed again as he felt himself hit the back of Eijun's mouth. There was absolutely no way in hell this was his first time doing this. Not that he would know but still...wasn't this supposed to be a bit more hesitant or experimental. Eijun pulled back with a pop that sounded lewd as hell and immediately engulfed him once again. Then again, Sawamura was the master of surprising people. So he really shouldn't be surprised that his pitcher was good at this.

"You're so good at this Sawamura." Miyuki said absentmindedly and was not prepared for the soft groan Eijun produced from the compliment. It vibrated him and it just felt so damn good. He threaded his fingers through Eijun's hair and held him in place. The pitcher looked up through his lashes up to Miyuki as if to question him.

"Give me a second, you're going to make me come too fast." he breathed and if his cock wasn't in Eijun's mouth he swore Eijun would break his face smiling in glee. Even though he held Eijun's head still, the younger was determined to continue. He moved his tongue around the portion in his mouth and Miyuki shivered. "Brat." Miyuki growled with no bite behind it. He then got a wonderful idea.

"If you're going to be like that it makes me want to try fucking your mouth." Eijun's eyes flew open at this and his cheeks went darker than they already were. He pulled away and Miyuki let him slip off. Eijun kept his hands on him opting to continue stoking up and down as he said one simple word.

"Please"

Miyuki's brain stopped working and his face exploded in to a wonderful shade of scarlet. He certainly wasn't expecting that sort of answer. He laughed awkwardly and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, they had slipped down in his shock. This boy was out to kill him. He tipped Eijun's head back with a bit more force than he intended to.

"If that's the case." Miyuki's fingers skated from the top of Eijun's head down the curve of his cheek to his chin which he grabbed and had him completely focus on him. "Then let me fuck your mouth." He forced Eijun's mouth open. The younger complied and waited patiently for Miyuki to begin.

"Drop your hands" Miyuki commanded and Eijun did so. He met eyes with the catcher as Miyuki adjusted to slide right back into the hotness of Eijun's mouth. He started off slow, not wanting to hurt either of them. Eijun's mouth was hot and soft. It really made him want to pick up the pace. Eijun was itching to put his hands somewhere. When he tried to put them back on Miyuki, the older growled "Drop them." so he settled with them in his lap, which was probably a good idea because he was hard again.

Slipping his hand into his pants, he stroked his dick in time with Miyuki's thrusts. Miyuki noticed this and moved his hand away from the pitcher's chin to thread his fingers through his hair again. He smirked as he tilted Eijun's head back a little further to force eye contact.

"Does fucking your mouth turn you on that much?" He pushed in a little further, reaching the back of his mouth. "It feels amazing Sawamura, I bet fucking your ass will be even better."

Eijun moaned loudly in the back of his throat. Miyuki groaned and tightened his grip on Eijun's head, inadvertently pulling his hair by accident. Eijun didn't mind one bit,he was too caught up in the pleasure to really notice. Miyuki wasn't going to last much longer so he sped up his shallow thrusting.

"Going to come." Miyuki breathed out as he tried to push Eijun's head away so he wouldn't come in his mouth, but the pitcher wasn't having that. He moaned slightly in opposition and grabbed onto the catcher's hips to keep him where he was. 'This fucking guy. Damn, he really is out to kill me!' Miyuki thought before his mind went blank and he came hard into Eijun's mouth. Eijun stiffened as Miyuki filled his mouth. Most of the cum just went down his throat but he was coming a lot and it was heavy so Eijun pulled away. He sucked him one last time before he released his dick and swallowed everything that was in his mouth.

Miyuki's hand tightened on Eijun's scalp as he did so and moaned sharply. "Brat" He breathed, still trying to catch his breath. Shifting to collapse on the stool next to the counter, Miyuki chuckled lightly as he sat down. Eijun lifted a brow at him from the ground.

"Remind me to make you another cake cause that was...wow."

Eijun snorted "I didn't do it because of the cake you dork."

"Yeah? So how long have you wanted to suck me off?" Eijun's mouth hung open slightly at the question.

"D-don't just ask things like that?"

"Sawamura...you just swallowed my load." Miyuki deadpanned then laughed "And it's a legitimate question."

Eijun's face went blood red and his eyes fell to his lap. He then noticed that his hand was sticky. 'The hell? Wait...when did I come a second time?' He thought momentarily but then sighed and reached for the towel Miyuki discarded on top of the counter minutes ago. Wiping off his hands he answered Miyuki's question.

"For awhile now, I guess." He attempted to make no eye contact at all. Miyuki just laughed again.

"I honestly had no idea."

"Yeah. That was the point, you weren't supposed to know."

"Aww, so if I didn't make you a cake today then us getting together would have been delayed even longer?" Miyuki grinned as he watched Eijun move to stand up off the floor. His legs were a little shaky as he completely stood up.

"Well it wasn't just the cake, you can thank the rain too."

"That I can. Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here for a second." Miyuki held his hand out to Eijun who took it. He pulled the younger into an embrace and nuzzled into his chest. Eijun smiled softly and ran his fingers through Miyuki's hair.

"I would have never pegged you for cuddly." He felt the catcher vibrate with soft laughter and hug him tighter.

"Well I guess you're bound to learn a few things about how you affect me." Miyuki tipped is head back and grinned up at Eijun.

"Sap." Eijun ruffled his hair and dipped his head down to kiss him once. "Let's go back. I want dinner."

"You mean you're not full after both meals?" Miyuki smirked wickedly.

"Oh my God, drop it you perverted glasses bastard." Eijun pulled away with a roll of his eyes. Miyuki just laughed and stood up from the stool.

"Nah, I'll never let you live this down. I made you a cake, gave you a hand job, you sucked me off slash let me fuck your mouth. Not a bad first date if I say so myself." Miyuki chirped as he adjusted his clothes. Eijun just buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Oh my God, I'm dating this guy now. What have I done?" Miyuki just laughed harder and started to clean up after themselves.

"Face it, we're official partners now."

"Oh don't you start with partner crap now!" Eijun growled as he lifted his head from his hands "We've always been partners you bastard."

"Yes, yes. Now that we've established that. Adjust yourself so we can go back to the dorms. You look absolutely wrecked."

"Gee...I wonder whose fault that is?"

"Obviously yours...for being so cute."

-X-X-

It took two tries to leave the school. First attempt they actually let the cake behind and had to go back for it. The second time they forgot to drop the key off in the teacher's office. After Miyuki dropped it off, they quickly made their way out into the rain under the lone umbrella laughing and bickering all the way to the dorms. They made a stop at Eijun's room to get him a clean shirt (He didn't bother to change fully yet.)

Miyuki's phone buzzed with a text. It was from Ryosuke.

: _I'm going to get Youichi and bring him to the cafeteria, you should grab Sawamura._

He shut his phone and grabbed Eijun's hand to lead him out the door as soon as the other was ready. They made it a few feet out the door when they heard a familiar laugh from behind them.

"Hyahaha! Is what I'm seeing for real?" Kuramochi came up behind them and hung his arms over their shoulders "Well, well, well lookie who finally got together. It only took forever, but seriously Miyuki. It's pretty lame to gift yourself." He flicked the back of Miyuki's head and released them both. Miyuki rubbed the back of his head while he balanced the cake on one hand.

"Oh I don' t know. It was pretty well received." Miyuki smirked at Eijun who was turning red then looked back at Kuramochi with the same smirk " And anyways, didn't you receive something similar last year?"

"Yeah, I did but Ryo-san's like a billion times better than you are." Kuramochi said as he grabbed Eijun and pulled him a bit down the walkway away from Miyuki. "So since you decide to date that bastard, we need to establish rules. First no funny business in the room. The room is a sanctuary of video games and sleep only. Secondly..." He trailed off as he noticed a dark patch near the collar of Eijun's shirt. "Did you already break rule one?" Kuramochi growled and locked his arms around Eijun's neck in a headlock.

"NGHHH...WHAT?" The pitcher yelled, his hands flying to his neck to grab at the the shortstop's arms. "We weren't even in the room for five minutes! We literally just got back from school!"

"Oh dear, You-chan. We seem to have a couple of perverted delinquents on our hands." The three of them jumped at the new voice. They turned back at the voice and were met with Ryosuke who had a small smile on his face.

"Ryo-san."

"Nii-san." All three said at the same time.

"As much as I would love to grill all of you on the proper places to engage in sexual activities, we should really be heading to dinner."

"Yeah, you're right, come on Sawamura." Kuramochi started dragging Eijun away. Miyuki frowned at the display and turned to Ryosuke.

"You actually love that guy?" Ryosuke's smile got wider.

"We all have our types. I could say the same about you, but then again who doesn't love Sawamura?" The pinkette chuckled lowly as he passed Miyuki to follow their boyfriends.

"I guess." Miyuki smiled and followed him.

"Hey! How come the lights are off? Is it closed?" Eijun exclaimed as he and Kuramochi reached the cafeteria.

"No it's unlocked." Kuramochi opened the door "Somebody probably turned the lights off accidentally." They walked in and Kuramochi fumbled for the light switch. When he hit it the entirety of the baseball team appeared.

"SURPRISE!"

Kuramochi fell back into Eijun at the yell and the younger nearly fell to the floor from the impact. Both had let out a surprised yell that was on the borderline of being girlish. It took a second to gather their bearings and realize that they were being laughed at. They both stood up straight and flushed deep red as they took in the sight of the cafeteria.

There was a banner hanging in the back that read 'Happy Birthday Kuramochi Youichi 5/17 and Sawamura Eijun 5/15'. There was an assortment of food laid out on the tables and Ryosuke's cake was on the table by its self. Speaking of Ryosuke, he was holding his hand up to his mouth while his shoulders were shaking. Miyuki on the other hand was dying next to him. Eijun and Youichi looked back at their respective boyfriends with looks of irritation, but then smiled as they turned back to the rest of the team.

The party went on most of the night Eijun was sure he's never smiled and laughed so much in his life. To think that they put together this party for him and Kuramochi just tickled him. Since it was getting late, everyone was getting tired and was ready to call it a night. They cleaned up and most started to go their own ways, either to bed or really late batting practice.

Eijun and Miyuki were the last left in the cafeteria. Miyuki was sitting at one of the tables leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard the chair next to him move. He let his chair drop back to the ground as Eijun's head flopped onto his shoulder. Miyuki wrapped his arm around the pitcher's shoulders and pulled him in closer, pressing a small kiss to the boy's temple.

"So, was it a good birthday?"

"It was an awesome birthday."

"Even though you forgot for more than half of it?"

"You are never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful." Eijun sighed "Well at least I got cake out of it."

"Oh...is that all you got out of it?" Miyuki pulled Eijun even closer to him and rubbed his cheek against his temple. "Cause I could've swore you got something better than cake."

"Oh yeah!" Eijun perked up. "You said you would catch for me!"

"Seriously?" Miyuki pulled away and narrowed his eyes at the pitcher who was holding in a laugh.

"Just kidding." Eijun placed a light kiss on Miyuki's lips and moved to get up. "It's too late right now. Catch for me tomorrow?" He offered a hand to the catcher who took it.

"Yes, yes anything for you Birthday Boy." they both laughed and made their way back to their rooms, hand in hand.


End file.
